Wagering game machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Traditionally, wagering game machines have been confined to physical buildings, like casinos (e.g., resort casinos, road-side casinos, etc.). The casinos are located in specific geographic locations that are authorized to present wagering games to casino patrons. However, with the proliferation of interest and use of the Internet, shrewd wagering game manufacturers have recognized that a global public network, such as the Internet, can reach to various locations of the world that have been authorized to present wagering games. Any individual with a personal computing device (e.g., a personal computer, a laptop, a personal digital assistant, a cell phone, etc.) can connect to the Internet and play wagering games. Consequently, some wagering game manufacturers have created wagering games that can be processed by personal computing devices and offered via online casino websites (“online casinos”). However, online casinos face challenges and struggles. For instance, online casinos have struggled to provide the excitement and entertainment that a real-world casino environment provides. Some online casinos have struggled enforcing cross jurisdictional restrictions and requirements. Further, some online casinos have struggled adapting the online gaming industry to a traditionally non-wagering game business environment. As a result, wagering game manufacturers, casino operators, and online game providers are constantly in need of innovative concepts that can make the online gaming industry appealing and profitable.